


Love At Twilight

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome smiled as twilight fell over her and she turned to face the one standing behind her. The one that now held her heart. "I never thought I would fall in love at Twilight." Series of Oneshots/drabble/snippets. Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carlisle Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS OPEN

Kagome sighed as she sat in the emergency room, honestly it was like bad luck sought her out. All she was doing was visiting older half brother, Billy, and his son, Jacob, when bam! She tripped over something…and sliced open both her palms! As well as twisting her ankle and cutting up her knees.

Of, course everyone had freaked out at the sight of her blood, typical males, and argued about whether or not to take her to the hospital. Now, honestly who argues about that when they have an injured and bleeding woman sitting on the ground? Apparently her brother, nephew and their friends did. Needless to say she snapped at them and well here she was.

She sighed as her nephew twitched in the seat next to her, he was the one they all elected to go with her. Honestly, like it was her fault gravity hated her. Either way here she was waiting…for a doctor Charlie? Carlisle? Whatever, not like she cared, it wasn't like he was freaking here! Yes, she was slightly upset, she had been sitting here for the past half an hour.

She huffed as she glared at the floor, she swore to God when he got here she was going to rip him a new one. She blinked as someone entered the building, all the young nurses smiling happily at him. She narrowed her eyes, yup he was the doctor, why the hell was he taking his damn time? She growled lightly catching her nephews and the Doctors attention.

He smiled at her and excused himself from the nurses and finally made his way to her. She scowled, bout fucking time. She blinked as he widened his eyes, staring at her nephew in surprise.

"Jacob…what a surprise." Did they know each other? She blinked well he was one of the only doctors in the small town, so of course they must know each other some way. Either way the blood covering the gashes in her hands had long ago dried and was now itching, like crazy.

"Excuse me, doctor…can you um help me?" She rolled her eyes as he turned to her a charming smile on his face, as well as an embarrassed blush.

"Oh, yes. Of course Miss…" She rolled her eyes again and pointed at his chart. He blushed a bit more holding up her chart and looked it over. She briefly noted that he had a small line of very pale skin, then again he was paler then her, across his ring finger. Hmm…he either took off his ring or was now divorced, not that it was any of her business.

"Ah, yes, Miss Higurashi, hmm it seems you had quite the fall." She nodded, no duh doc. She flushed at her own thoughts, wow was she acting like a bitch but hey, she was wounded and had been sitting here waiting for a professional doctor to look at her for the past hmm, she glance at the clock, forty five minutes! Either way her good upbringing made her feel guilty. "Just Kagome, if you don't mind."

He nodded and lowered her chart so he could look at her. "Well, let's get you patched up. Jacob will you be coming back with us?"

Jacob snorted, "No thanks, she's a big girl you know."

She rolled her eyes at him and stood up following after Carlisle. "Don't mind him, he's grumpy something about missing a date with a Bella something." She smiled as he opened the door to his room for her.

"Oh, its fine, by now I'm kind of used to it. In fact Bella Swan is my son's ex. It was rather messy, teenagers." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling as he got out what he would need to 'patch her up.' It was odd how easy it was to talk with this young woman. Then again it probably had to do with his loneliness. His wife of sixteen years had divorced him just last year, the fiasco with their son being the final breaking point.

He shook his head, now was not the time to think about such things, he was after all on the job. He smiled up at her and slowly began cleaning the blood on her hands, oh those were some nasty gashes.

Kagome nodded, absentmindedly, knowing all to well what he was talking about.

"I know just what you mean. My son Shippo, he's just started discovering the opposite sex." She smiled at the thought of her son, she had left him behind with her mother because he was still in school.

He blinked, she had a son? Well it was to be expected she was very beautiful at the age of thirty, then again he wasn't much older only being thirty four. She, like him and his ex wife, must have had her son when she was younger.

"So…is he with his father?" As a doctor it was easy for him to come up with small talk, it was a way to distract people from what he was doing. Even so he honestly wanted to get to know the woman he was treating.

She blushed and shook her head, not even noticing he was just finishing up stitching the gashes in her hands.

"Oh, no. He's adopted, not that it matters. I've never been married." She blinked when he mentioned for her to sit on the examining table so he could look at her knees and ankle. Wow he was a good doctor, she didn't even feel the stitches.

He smiled as he helped her sit on the examining table, from what he could just see, her knees were cut up and bruised and her ankle was no doubt sprained.

"I know what you mean, my…ex wife and I adopted a few kids of our own."

She blinked.

"Oh? What are their names?" She winced a bit as he probed her knees. Ouch.

He frowned a bit at her wince of pain and grabbed the cleaning alcohol, he quickly began the task of cleaning her knees.

"Well there's Alice, she's fifteen, then there Emmet he's twenty, he got married last year, and Edward, our only blood related child." He tossed the used swabs and gauze in the trash and turned back to her.

"Oh wow, you guys sure had your hands full."She laughed lightly, watching as he sat down in front of her so he could examine her ankle. "I mean I have my hands full with just Shippo!"

He laughed lightly.

"Oh, yes it was never dull I can tell you that much. Now brace yourself this might hurt."

She nodded and took a deep breath as he probed her ankle looking for any broken bones. She whimpered as hot red pain ripped through her ankle.

"Ouch."

He smiled apologetically at her but gently set her ankle down.

"Its just a sprain, a bad one but a sprain none the less." He laughed as she huffed.

"Still hurts like hell. Well damn there goes my vacation." She laughed lightly. "Oh well, just means I can make the others do whatever I say. This _is_ all Billy's fault, dummy left something out that I tripped on, I just know it. "

He blinked, was she involved with Billy? Well, he thought about it, Jacob did seem to know her, on a very formal level. He blinked at the small tinge a jealously that grew within him. Odd.

"Are you dating Billy?" He watched with amusement as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Oh, ewww no way! He's my half brother! Ewwww." She shivered at the disgusting thought, her and Billy? Yuck.

He laughed as she 'freaked out' it was quite cute and made him feel younger then he had in a very long time.

"Okay, okay I get it." He chuckled as he moved to his computer to make a log of what was wrong with her.

She huffed lightly and gazed happily at his back, he was a nice man, she liked him.

"Yeah well you better. So what's my diagnosis doc?" She giggled as he turned to her his face set in 'serious doctor' mode.

"Well, you have two three inch gashes on your hands, that I stitched up, bruised knees, and a sprained ankle. I stitched up your hands and will be subscribing you some pain medication as well as a pair of crutches for your sprained ankle. Besides that I think you'll live."

She arched an eyebrow at him playfully.

"You think? You're the doctor you're supposed to know these kind of things." She giggled as he lost his serious face and smiled at her.

"Well…if you want we can have follow up…say Saturday at eight?" He smiled as she blinked.

"But I thought the hospital closes at seven thirty on Saturdays…oh. Oh!" She blushed in embarrassment; he was asking her out…duh.

"Um…sure that'd be nice." She smiled at him as he helped her off the examining table and sat her down in a chair next to the computer table.

He smiled down at her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Good. I'm going to go get your prescriptions. I'll be right back."

She blushed like a school girl as he left the room, holding a hand to her cheek. Well damn, maybe her luck was turning around! She smiled happily as she waited for Carlisle to come back. Oh, yeah today was turning out to be a good day after all.


	2. Jacob Black

He knew she was his intended the moment he laid eyes on her.

He knew it and she knew it too for they could not stop starring at each other hell he had even ignored Bella in favor of watching her.

She was so beautiful, so perfect.

In his eyes she was everything he had ever wanted or needed and he was determined to make her his even if it meant he had to go through every dam vampire, human, or his own pack to make her his.

He would do it because she was meant to be his and he was meant to be hers.


	3. Jasper Hale

Kagome grinned happily as she shoveled her dessert into her mouth a content aura swirling around her and the room. She loved cookies and ice cream, even though she shouldn't eat them because she was becoming a bit of a chub chub she didn't care. It was worth it.

She rolled her eyes at Edward as he chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him. _'Mind rapist.'_

He rolled his eyes and shot his brother a grin. "Not rape if you're broadcasting your thoughts-ow Jeez Jasper I was joking. No need to take off my head."

Jasper shot him a smirk as he moved to stand behind Kagome and pull her into his arms. She merely smiled and continued to shovel her treat into her mouth, her happy aura doubling. He shot his brother a glare along with a mental, _'get out'_.

Edward rolled his eyes and made a whipping motion but complied, to many lovely dovey thoughts tended to make him sick to his stomach. They were on cloud nine and it had been four months since they had become a couple…they were worse than Emmet and Rose when it came to PDA.


	4. Paul Lahote

**  
**

He thought Rachel was his intended mate but he had been proven wrong when she left him for some exchange student at her college.

He had thought he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he had been proven wrong when he had caught them making out in the forest of La Plush.

He had gone into a rage and transformed wanting nothing more than to kill the stupid Japanese brat that dare try to take what was his.

He had lunged at the terrified couple and was about to tear them apart, consequences be dammed but he was met with a pink shimmering barrier that not only threw him back but reverted him to his human form.

He was surprised when he looked up from the ground and saw a petit young Japanese woman glaring at him.

He later found out her name was Kagome Higurashi and that she was the one meant for him.


	5. Edward  Cullen

Kagome smiled as she walked around the forest 'behind enemy lines' as they were commonly referred to on her side of the 'battle field'. She snorted, honestly prejudice was the same here as it was back in Japan and it saddened her. Yet there was nothing she could do, well besides join forces with Seth and lobby for the 'blood suckers', much to her packs distress. She didn't really care what they thought, well she did a bit, but she would not let their views cloud her own.

Back in Japan she had been friends with many things that went bump in the night because not only was she a miko but she was half wolf thanks to her father. She was a half breed and because of that she knew how deep prejudice and hatred ran yet she did not let it dictate her life. That was how she had made so many friends and she cared about them all the same. Many called her a fool among other horrid names but she didn't care, she loved all her friends the same. Be they human, demon, half breed, or other. That was just the way she was raised and it was a core part of her being.

She blinked out of her thoughts when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and the diluted sickly sweet scent of vampire washed across her nose. It was an odd scent but it didn't bother her like it did the rest of her pack, a perk of being a half breed, then again it was her first time ever smelling a vampire of the mutated strain yet alone seeing one. Vampires in general tended to stay clear of Japan, it was mostly ruled by demons, half breeds, and others like kitsune and those of eleven descent.

She turned to her left, where she felt the gaze of a vampire, and offered them a small smile. She hopped it was one of the Cullen's and not a rogue vampire because there was no way she could take on a rouge vampire by herself half wolf and half miko or not. She was not a trained miko and because she was a half breed the only thing she ever gained was superior senses, strength, fangs and claws. They were more than effective against lower level demons, half breeds, and some others but not vampires.

"You have no reason to be so afraid. I am a Cullen." She jumped lightly as she spun on her heels to stare at the vampire who seconds before was in the shade of a tree. She grinned and agreed with Seth it was 'So fucking cool'. She blinked as the unworn male vampire chuckled lightly. "I never knew Seth knew such foul langue." She blinked in confusion. Was….was he reading her mind? No…no way? Yet it was his small knowing smile that convinced her other wise and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're the Edward Cullen!" He nodded nonchalantly. She blushed and quickly threw up a sloppy and haphazard barrier around her mind.

Edward blinked lazily as he took in the strange young woman. She smelled not only like wolf but of something else and it singed his nose lightly. It smelt pure as odd as that sounded. He narrowed his eyes as her thoughts seemed to cut off abruptly and went silent. What was she? She looked like any other human, an Asian one but one none the less. She was small probably a few inches shorter then Bella yet she was curvy almost on par with Rose. Her skin was lightly tanned from being out in the sun yet it was flawless. Her hair was as black as a ravens wing and fell down to her lower back in waves. Yet it was her deep blue eyes that captivated him, they almost seemed to stare into him.

"What are you?" Kagome blinked at the rather rude, in her opinion, question and scoffed at him while crossing her arms over her chest. "Well that was rather rude. No 'who are you?' Geez Paul was right you Cullen's have no manners." He sighed and realized she was right, he was rude. "I'm sorry my name is, as you guessed, Edward Cullen. May I learn your name?" He blinked as she smiled brightly at him her anger forgotten. "No need to be so familiar Edward-san. My name is Kagome, I would tell you my last name but then I'd have to kill you." When he didn't laugh she met his eyes. "I was joking you know…"

Edward's eyes widened and he nodded, he seriously thought was telling the truth. His track record with the wolves was not all that great. "I see. Well I'm glad." She nodded and waltzed around the clearing they were in her plain white sundress stood out starkly against the green and brown of the forest. "I…well would it be rude of me to ask what you are now? I'm not quite sure and it's bugging me."

Kagome smiled lightly and shook her head as she perched on the tip of her toes, unknowingly just like a certain fairy like Cullen. "Well I guess it's not totally rude to ask now that you know my name so I guess I'll tell you. I'm half wolf and half miko." She cocked her head to the side waiting to gauge his reaction. When all he did was stare at her blankly she straightened her head, at least he wasn't calling her names or glaring at her, that was a good sign.

"You my dear Edward-san are a vampire right? Well a vampire of the mutated strain if I'm guessing right and you're not smoking while out in the sun so I'm pretty sure I'm right. I mean I met a 'true vampire' once and he told me all about your kind being a mutated version of the vampire gene. In fact he told me your kind was the reaction to not only over breeding but inbreeding and he threw in some other big scientific words but yeah…" She blushed as she trailed off, she had just realized she was ranting. It was a bad habit she had.

Edward blinked as he took in her words, mutated strain of the vampire gene? What? He made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it later. Though he was sure she was mistaken he had heard rumors of an older race of vampire that was being overrun by the 'modern' race of vampire that he was part of. None the less he had no idea what a miko was so he once again made a mental note to ask his father.

Kagome glanced around the clearing they were in and wondered what it looked like through his eyes. "I wonder what it would be like to see this clearing through your eyes. I bet it would be cool. The vampire I met had a very morbid outlook on 'life'." She turned to him and was surprised by the look of anger that took over his face. Just by the look on his face she knew she had said something she shouldn't have. Damn her and not having a 'social filter' to tell her when she should keep her thoughts to herself.

Edward seethed as he glared at her. "You think it would be cool to be a vampire? Do you even know what you're saying? I can never live a normal 'life'. I have to feed off of animals to live! My family and I have to uproot all the time because people might notice we never age! I have to be on a constant vigil when I'm with the woman I love in fear of hurting her. I am a soulless monster and you think it would be 'cool' to be one of us?" He knew by the end of his rant that he had taken out years of stored up emotions and thoughts on her for one single comment and he felt bad about it but he would not apologize, at least not yet.

An eerie silence fell over them that was only broken by the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. Kagome looked down at her feet, she knew not all of that anger was meant for her and she felt bad for drudging it up. She knew that most others, the human term for things that weren't human, that were not natural born had a similar outlook on what they were and she had been careless for opening her mouth without thinking. It was another bad habit she had and she knew that once again it had gotten her in trouble so with a shaky breath she opened her mouth to apologize. "I'm sorry Edward-san…"

Edward sighed as he looked at her and met her deep blue eyes, they were so innocent looking, and he knew she meant it. Once again he felt like the bad guy, maybe it was right that he did, after all he was a monster, none the less he knew he should apologize as well and more then that he wanted to because if she kept looking at him like a kicked puppy it would only make him feel worse by the second. "I'm sorry to…I wasn't mad at you I guess it just built up and I took it out on you."

Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean none the less I have this bad habit of speaking without thinking and for that I'm sorry." She offered him a small smile.

Edward nodded and glanced towards his house where he could hear the thoughts of his family. It was almost time for him to go get Bella and bring her over for dinner, no pun intended. He looked back at Kagome and offered her a small strained smile. "I have to go now. It was…enlightening to meet you Ms. Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him as he turned to leave but cleared up throat making him pause. "You know Edward-san…as a Miko I can see all sorts of spiritual things…and I can see your soul. You do have one and contrary to your belief it's one of the purest I have ever seen. The sad thing is that it's in so much pain." She paused as someone called her name form the other side of the border that separated 'vampire' and 'were shifter' grounds. "Oh dear. I have to go, um, please don't tell anyone I was on your side of the treaty line. I don't need Paul having another reason to yell at me." She scrunched her nose up in distaste at the thought of her older half brother.

Edward could only nod mutely as he ran over the calmly uttered words of the strange yet pure girl. He knew she wasn't lying but for her to tell him that he had a soul, the one thing he feared he had lost all those years ago, and to say it as if she was telling him the time of day…it surprised him. Yet he found himself smiling lightly back at her when she shot him a bright smile over her shoulder as she crossed the border. "Thanks Edward-san! You're not as bad as Jake makes you out to be!" Her light bell like laughter danced around him as she disappeared into the woods leaving behind a thoroughly stunned and curious vampire behind.

 


	6. Jacob Black

Kagome grinned as she ran through the forest the wind streaming through her long black hair. She rejoiced as she felt the forest floor beneath her bare feet. Kami-sama it had been so long since she had been able to run freely through the woods without fear of being caught by those that would look down on her for her strange connection to nature. She shook her head and sped up, letting a joyous laugh escape her lips as she ran through the forest of La Plush.

She shivered as she heard a familiar howl in the distance; he wanted to play did he? Her eyes lit up with a fire, then play she would. She increased her speed until she was nothing more then a black blur, excitement and exhilaration rushing through her veins, Kami how she loved the hunt. She shivered as she felt his aura brush against hers in a teasing manner, they both knew he could easily catch her but why end it so soon? These were the moments that they lived for, the times they could give in to their more animalistic natures and just enjoy being alive.

She quickly ran to the right heading towards a clearing that they both knew was there, it was after all their clearing, they had claimed it a while back. She smiled as she plopped down in the middle of the clearing and turned to face where she knew he would coming. Yet she was surprised when she was knocked to the ground from the side by a rather large fluff ball of fur. She squealed when said fluff ball started to nuzzle her and lick at her neck, "Kyyaa! Jacob-Kun stop it! That t~ickles!" He merely plopped down, his larger furry form careful laying on top of her much smaller human form.

Kagome huffed as he clutched her to him like a dog would it's favorite play thing. "You do know I'm not a toy, right?" He nodded yet refused to move. "Great just great. You're supposed to be a fearsome and mighty werewolf not an overgrown puppy." He snorted and nuzzled her neck affectionately causing her to smile and give in. "Fine be that way." She rolled her eyes as his tail stared wagging. Yeah he was fearsome all right. She shook her head and sighed happily as she made herself comfy, she had a feeling they were going to be here a while.


	7. Carlisle Cullen

Carlisle smiled as he watched his lover, a young Japanese woman; play with her adopted son, a fox demon, in the clearing. He had come to Japan after he was able to control his thirst, he could not bear being around the humans he had grown up with , knowing that he would out live them. So he had left, traveled to Japan a country full of war and most of all demons like him. He was prepared to live his life in solitude and repent for his sins.

What he did not expect was to meet the young woman that currently held his heart, in a figure of speech, nor did he expect to be welcomed with open arms by her traveling group. But he was and now he was happy, happier then he ever expected to be and happier then he deserved to be. He laughed as Kagome chased her, no their, son around the well, the thing that allowed his love to travel across time.

He smiled as he remembered her reaction to him finding out the truth about her. She was flabbergasted and a tad bit upset, why wasn't he freaking out? He smiled, he was a vampire with a human lover, and a demon son, anything was possible as far as he was concerned. He jumped when his son jumped onto his shoulder, "Tou-san. Help me!" He laughed as he shielded the young boy from the 'menace' that was his mother.

She ran over to them laughter dancing in her eyes, "Shippo-Kun that's not fair!" Shippo laughed and stuck out his tongue at her, "Nyaaa!" Kagome huffed in mock anger and stomped her foot in a childish way, "Carlisle-Kun!" He smiled at her causing her to smile back at the unasked question and nod. "Now, now Kagome-chan you're not being very mature…then again nether is Shippo. I think we should teach him a lesson." Shippo lost his grin and tried to leap away from his father figure but was easily caught by his firm yet gentle grip.

He let out a squeal of laughter as he was 'attacked' his parents. "Iiie~! S-stop it!" Kagome smiled as they fell to the ground in a heap of laughter and smiles. Her smile became a gasp as they both turned on her, "Nooooo! Traitor!" She gasped as they both assaulted her sides in a tickle war. Carlisle smiled down at his lover as she squealed and tried to get away.

It was five minutes later that they were piled in a heap of limbs on the ground, tired after their all out tickle war. Carlisle smiled as he ran his long fingers through her inky black hair; her head resting on his muscular chest, Shippo was curled in her arms taking a nap. Kagome hummed a light song as they basked in each others presence.

She was glad she was able to have these little moments of happiness, because she did not know how long they would last. The well's magic was fading fast and she knew she would have to make a choice soon. But for know she was content to go on enjoying the small moments that she could.


	8. Seth Clearwater

Leah sighed from her spot next to Jake and looked at Kagome who was resting in her younger brother's lap. She wanted to ask Kagome something important but she never really got the chance she was always with her bother. Then again they were going out, no, they were more than that. They were meant for each other, she wasn't, him imprint but that didn't take away from their love, but it hadn't always been that way, oh no. Kagome had it hard, harder than her even. She was in a similar position, what with the love triangle and all that shit. The only difference was that she was married to the man she loved, who left her for her sister.

So, of course she had been an ubber bitch by the time she had been shipped off by her family to live with Sam, her older half brother, it was understandable. Many thought that she and her would clash, what with two bitches almost always getting on each other's nerves but they didn't they bounded, they were still as close as they had been when they were younger. All was well until she found out what her brother had done to her. She snapped, she yelled, she screamed, and she hit. She flipped a shit, her anger at her own ex husband merging with the anger she felt for her brother.

In fact she refused to stay under the same roof with him and Emily and had shacked up with Jacob and Billy, both who saw her as family. It had taken many weeks for her to even talk with him without it ending with her laying into him. She didn't back down even when he changed and growled at her, that of course started a whole other set of problems because as soon as Sam had changed so did she, Leah, her brother and Jacob. The pack was dived into sides, Kagome's and Sam's. Needless to say it got so out of hand that the elders ordered a meeting and the hammered it all out.

Now they were all on relatively good terms, they were all crammed into her house and just relaxing. Of course Emily was nowhere in sight, she smirked at that, yes things had been hammered out but Kagome could not stand to be in the same room as the other girl and made it very well known. It was nice to know that at least one of the Uley's had meant it when they promised her forever. They were soul sisters for life.

Even so she knew she was stalling and was appalled at how out of character she was being, she was Leah, the bitter bitch of La Push, and she did not beat around the bush. So with that in mind she steeled herself for what she was about to ask. "Does it ever stop hurting?" Kagome shook her head as she took a sip of her can of pop, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Nope." She even popped the p, as if she wasn't having this conversation with not only Leah but the rest of the pack listening in.

Leah nodded, normally she would be angry that someone would be so…well she didn't know what to call it, bland? No, blunt, yes hat was it blunt. Kagome was blunt, which was a reason she liked the young girl, it was just…here she was the bitter harpy of La Push trying to be open and…emotional and Kagome acted if they were talking about the weather. "Well….is there anything that will dull the pain?" Everyone tensed at the way the direction of this conversation was heading, none more so then Sam. Even so the two women were not inhibited. They carried on as if it was just the two of them there.

Kagome nodded a small devilish smirk on her face as she put her pop down on the table next to her. "Sex. Lots of wild, angry, passionate, animalistic sex. Preferably with someone you know but one night stands are fun to." She laughed lightly as Leah dead panned and everyone else gaped, her older brother let out an outraged cry.

"Kagome!" She blinked innocently and turned to face him, shifting in Seth's lap. "What? She asked a question and I gave an answer besides you have no say in what we're talking about so butt out." Her eyes were hard with repressed emotions. In all actuality she was still pissed at her older half brother for what he did to Leah. Really pissed because she loved Leah, she was her soul sister and for her own flesh and blood to put her though what she herself had gone though was an outrage.

Sam faltered under her gaze and looked away ashamed. Everyone could feel his dark emotions rolling off of him. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her pop muttering darkly into it about baka teme's. Yes, she loved her bother but not the things he did nor the way he handled things with Leah.

Leah finally snapped out of her stupor and turned to Kagome a small blush on her face. "Kagome…I-…don't know what to say but thank you?"

Kagome smiled at her and leaned over Jacob to rest her forehead against Leah's. "No problem Leah you know I wish it was you that my baka of a brother was marrying in two weeks but sadly it's not. But if you ever want to try dulling the pain let me know. I know of a few hot young men who really know how to make you forget for hours on end." She smiled deviously, Leah doing the same, and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Though I know you already have your eye one someone~." She snickered as she pulled away both Leah and Jacob turning bright red.

Everyone else watched on with various emotions. Confusion, understanding, mirth, disgust, and anger at what she was implying. Kagome merely shrugged and leaned back against Seth, who growled lightly in her ear. She cuddled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "Now now Seth no need to get jealous you know I love you and only you the others were mere bumps on the road to you." She kissed his lips lightly making him chuckle lightly at Leah's and Jake's gagging sounds.

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she snuggled into Seth's arms an awkward silence engulfing the room. What she had said was true, sex did dull the pain but it always came back afterwards, it wasn't until she had met and fallen in love with Seth that the pain fully disappeared. She could only hope that Leah found that relief with Jacob because she could tell that in each other they would not only make the pain stop but learn to love again. Too bad they were too stubborn to admit it, the baka's.


	9. Embry Call

Kagome smiled as she ran down the beach, her oversized light weight sweat shirt flowing behind her. Her long black hair which was usually left down was pulled into two high ponytails, they to flew back behind her, making her look cute yet sexy. She smiled as she stopped and twirled on her toes to face the group of people slowly following behind her at their own leisured pace. "Hurry up!" She huffed as they waved her off.

The biggest of the group, Sam, rolled his eyes at her. "Go on ahead!" He turned to look at the only other female of the group. "Geez what did you feed her this morning? Sugar coated sugar?" She glared at him as the youth next to her, Seth, laughed and decided to answer for her. "You know she fed her whatever she wanted, she is after all whipped!" He laughed until Leah elbowed him in the side.

"Moron. You're the one that's whipped, you do whatever she says." Seth blushed. "I do not! That's totally Paul! I mean look he's already by her side!" They all turned to look and indeed there was Paul walking right beside Kagome in nothing more than his water shorts. They all laughed, who would have thought that Paul, 'Paul who doesn't take shit from no one' Paul, was such a fucking push over. Then again she was his younger half sister, but still! It was damn right creepy to see him so….whipped.

Jacob chuckled. "Well that is understandable but look who's on her left." He snickered as they all looked. There right beside her, ignoring the glares from Paul, was Embry. Jared made a wolf call towards the three. "Way to go Embry!" He grunted as Seth pushed him. "Shut up! Do you want Paul to take out his wrath on us as well?" They all quieted at that thought, Paul was a very over protective big brother, Leah once mention something about a sister complex, needless to say no one wanted to get on his bad side when it came to Kagome.

Paul huffed as he shot the every smiling Embry dirty looks over his younger half sisters head. Who knew the moron had such balls? He was Embry after all sweet doting Embry yet here he was after getting warned to stay away from his sister. He did have to give the boy credit, not many people crossed him on purpose yet he would not this slide. His baby sister was far too good for anyone here.

He blinked as his sister smiled up at him, looking adorably cute, making him blush lightly. "Ne, Onii-chan are you even listening to what I was saying?" He blushed more at the cute innocent look she gave him coupled with her sweet voice and instantly felt bad for not paying attention to her. So instead of crushing her by saying no he was going to take a stab at it. "Uh, yes?" He smiled weakly hoping he said the right thing.

Kagome smiled happily as she laced her hand with Embry's ignoring the jousting from the rest of the group behind them and the dirty look her brother shot a smug look Embry and smiled up lovingly at him. "Oh, thank you Onii-chan!" She turned to Embry and gave him a bright smile. "See I told you he would let us go out if I asked!" With that she ran ahead of her brother, dragging Embry with her, a smirk on her pretty little lips.

Leah grinned as she elbowed Jacob in the side. He grunted but grumbled under his breath as he pulled out his wallet. "How in the hell did you know she would get Paul to agree to letting her date Embry?" Leah smirked as he slapped a fifty into her hand. "Simple, that girl is more then what she seems." All the guys blinked in confusion. Seth was the only one who voiced his. "What do you mean sis?" She shook her head in an ah, ah, ah manner. "I'm not telling." Seth pouted. "That's so no-OH MY GOD! Look at what Kagome's wearing!" They all did and all save for Leah were shocked.

There stood Kagome in not the black one piece she had said she was going to wear to the beach but in a lime green two piece bikini! Leah chuckled under her breath as Paul seemingly had a heart attack as Kagome grabbed Embry by the arm and dragged him into the water. And then proceeded to very be touchy feely with him.

Leah flat out laughed as the guys jaws dropped to the ground and muttered under her breath as they all charged towards the couple intent on 'saving' poor innocent Kagome. "Morons, she's the molester not the molestie." She sat down on the beach and proceeded to watch the fun unfold, God did she love Kagome, it was never boring when she visited.


	10. Quil Ateara

She was everything he had wished Claire would be sadly he would never know, she had died in a car accident on the eve of her fifth birthday.

Something he would never forgive himself for, he was supposed to protect her, keep her safe and happy yet he had failed.

After her death he had fled the country and moved to Japan where he had met her.

At first he hated her, she was so understanding, so kind, so loving.

She did not care that he was a werewolf who had abandoned his pack after his chosen female was killed.

No all she cared about was if he as taking good care of himself, if he had eaten, if he was okay.

Okay, how could he be okay he had lost everything he had held dear to him but as time went by he found himself seeking her out.

Wanting to be with her because he needed to be with her to keep the darkness at bay.

Before he knew it he had found his true mate, his true love and he was not going to lose her, no he would never leave her side.


	11. Jasper Hale

Alice smiled happily as she entered her home, she had just returned from a shopping trip in France, a gift from her loving husband, and she was glad to be home. Now, don't get her wrong she loved shopping as much as the next girl but she loved her husband and family more. Hence why she had ended her trip three days earlier than planned, well that and it stuck her odd that her husband had not gone with her on said shopping trip. It was odd and it kept bouncing around in her head until she finally gave in and left behind the runways of France.

She paused as she caught the scent of an unknown female vampire, placing her many bags down in the entry way, and followed it to the living room. She blinked as she took in the tense atmosphere, why was no one looking at her? She glanced in the direction of the unknown vampire and took her in. She was small, Asian, and fragile looking. She was a beauty even among their kind, and that was saying a lot. She quickly glanced at her eyes trying to determine if she was a human drinker or one of them. She was surprised when she met deep blue eyes.

She glanced at her 'father' in question but he merely shook his head letting her know he would tell her later. She glanced back at the new comer and offered her a bright smile, she was not one to ever be rude…unless it involved mutts that was. "Hi! My name's Alice, what's yours? I don't think we've ever met." The new comer smiled softly at her and bowed to her. "Hello Alice-san. My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome and it's very nice to meet you." She beamed at the small woman, she could tell they were going to be the best of friends.

She blinked when Edward made a small noise in the back of her and turned to him in question. He looked way from her yet before he did she caught a glimpse of pity in his eyes. It unnerved her and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She jumped lightly, it was barely visible to the naked eye, when her husband Jasper appeared next to her, no doubt sensing her growing anxiety. She flashed her husband a smile and he smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. "What's going on?" The worry and anxiety was clear in her voice and it only grew as her family looked away from her as if afraid to look her in the eyes.

Kagome sighed lightly as she ran a slim pale hand through her silk raven tresses. She glanced at Jasper and the small woman in his arms, she quickly looked away when he tried to met her gaze. If she had a heart she had no doubt that it would be in so much pain that she would be doubled over by now. But she didn't have a heart, well she did but it hadn't beat in so long that it might as well not be there. She took a small calming breath, a habit she had kept after Jasper had changed her all those years ago under the pretenses of being his lover and looked up at the young woman who had replaced her.

She smiled at her softly trying to ease the other woman's worry all the while knowing she was the cause for it and she was going t be the cause of so much more in a few seconds. She met Alice's worried and fearful gaze and wished that she had never come here, that she had never tracked down her wayward man of a lover because if doing so she would hurt this young woman and divide their family.

Even so she was here and she owed it to Alice to tell her the truth. The sad thing was there was no way to go about this except to lay out the facts. The best way to deal with a situation like this was to treat it like a band aid, count to three and rip it off. "Well, Alice." Alice looked up at the sound of her name. "As you know my name is Kagome and…I'm Jaspers lover and mother of his child."

Alice gasped, a human trait she still hadn't get go of, and had to hold on to Jasper to avoid falling down. The world spun around her and everything blurred, if she had been human she had no doubt she would have fainted but, she wasn't human. Instead a low hiss like growl escaped her throat as Kagome's words echoed in her head. Jasper's lover….mother of his child….lover….mother of his child!

She ripped herself out of her husband's-no Jasper's grip and was on the other side of the room in a mere blink of the human eye. She glanced around the room looking at each of her family members, waiting for them to say 'surprise!' or to tell her it was just another cruel joke that Emmet had come up with but they didn't. They either looked way from her or looked at her in pity. She glanced at Jasper and then back at Kagome. She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know what to say so a small pathetic squeak escaped her mouth. She closed it and swallowed thickly and tired to speak again. "What?" It was croaked out and sounded like a wretched pitiful sound.

Jasper looked away shame rolling off him in waves. "I…I was with Kagome before I met you Alice. She was my solace in my world of blood and darkness. I…I asked her to marry me and she agreed yet before we were married she had to leave because of her…duties. I knew this but I was still hurt, I was mad at her and I was hurt. That's when I met you. You appeared out of nowhere saying that we were meant to be together, that we were destined to be happy with each other. I-I was so hurt at that time that I accepted your words as truth and ignored my family's voice of reason. That I still loved Kagome. That I was using you as a replacement. I ignored them, I let myself believe you and I married you…I know I should have told you this but…I couldn't."

Her frame was shaking so hard by the time he was done talking that she was surprised she was still standing. She….he…her…her… She couldn't even form a complete thought she was so upset. She glared at Edward when he moved to try and comfort her. She hissed at him making him pause mid step and step back. She didn't need his comfort nor his pity. She just needed a second to try and figure this out. Jasper had used her? No, that couldn't be true because if it was then why did he stay with her for so long? Why did he whisper that he loved her? Why did he make love to her like she was the love of his life? Why? "Why?"

Jasper swallowed thickly as her emotions ran ramped around him and tired to sooth her. Her head shot up as she glared at him. "Don't you dare try to make me feel better! Answer my damn question Jasper. Why?" He recoiled back and physically shrunk back from her, subconsciously moving closer to Kagome, and looked down at the ground. "I…I love her Alice. I-" She cut him off appearing right in front of him and slapping him across the face so hard his cheek cracked. "You love her? She left you! I'm the one that you're married to! I'm the one you love Jasper. Me!" She clutched at his shirt completely ignoring the pity filled looks from her so called family.

His eyes filled with pity as she slumped against his chest. He lightly wrapped his arms around her shaking form. "I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry but…I...I love her. I've never stopped loving her and I can't do this anymore. I've tried for the past two years to be the husband you deserve but I can't. I can't do this anymore Alice I can't it's not fair to you, me, or her." She shook her head negatively refusing to meet his gaze. "No, Jasper please…you love me I know it. If you want to be with her because she has your child we can…we can adopt! Just please don't leave me. Please. I know you love me I know it."

He glanced around the room and was met with varying looks. Some were full of pity, some were full of disdain, anger, and disgust. He knew he had brought this upon not only himself but everyone in this room. He should have listened to his family all those years ago and turned Alice down. Instead he had latched onto the promises she whispered to him and let himself believe that he could be happy with her. He was, to a degree but not as happy as he had been with Kagome and nowhere near as happy as he could be with Kagome and their child. He had been so surprised when she had shown up four years ago with their son in tow. He knew she was special like him, his brother, and Alice but he didn't know to what extent.

Kagome looked at her hands, feeling ashamed because he loved her and because she loved him. She knew she had no control over who she loved and who loved her. Bus she did know she had the choice to leave Jasper alone after she had heard from the others that he had married another woman. Believe her she intended to but he had a right to know he was a father. She herself had grown up not knowing her own and she would not let that happen to her son. Of course she was nervous so she called her family and asked their opinions.

Rose was all for Kagome returning to them along with her son and she knew why. Yes, Rose did care for her but she cared more about the thought of hearing the pitter patter of little feet. It was no secret that Rose longed for a child of her own, something that she could never have and she was resigned to live vicariously through her.

Emmet wanted what Rose did though he did mention that he would feel very bad for Alice, she had grown on him though the years and he made it very clear that he would have nothing to do with the fall out if she did come back. Yes, he would love her all the same but he loved Alice as well. They were both his sisters in his mind and it would hurt him to see either of them hurt but he trusted her to do what was best.

Esme was against it flat out, she was still mad at her for leaving her son broken hearted and thought she had not right to come back and ruin everything. Yes, she was excited that she was a grandmother but that excitement meant nothing if it came at the cost of her newest daughters happiness. It had hurt her to know that Esme would rather she stay gone but she understood, she had hurt her son and that was unforgivable.

Carlisle…he had an opinion but he refused to share it because no matter what he said or did he knew she would do what wanted. He did mention that no matter what happened Alice would still be a part of the family, if she so chose and he would not budge on it. He was after all a very family orientated man and once he thought of you as one of his he would never turn his back on you. He was the first one to know about Koji, her son, and he was the one who helped her throughout the pregnancy all the while keeping her secret.

It was Edward who was dead set against her coming back. He had grown so close to Alice over the years that he did not want to see her hurt. He, just like his mother, was mad at her for leaving and even though he knew why she left, he was a mind reader, he didn't care. He was a romantic at heart and for her to leave the man that loved her above all else because of her duties, it was inconceivable to him. In his mind she had no right to come back and rip apart their happy family.

Deep down she knew he was right, but…after all her years of giving up her own happiness and love for the greater good she was going to be selfish and she was going to reclaim her happiness even at the cost of someone else. It disgusted her how much like Kikyo she had become but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did except the fact that she wanted her happily ever after with the love of her life and her child. Yes, she would love it if the rest of her family was there as well but it was their choice. "I'm sorry." Her voice was soft but it echoed around the small room.

Alice looked up, her eyes were dull and misty with tears she could not physically shed, and looked right into Kagome's eyes. "You're 'sorry'? You come back after years of being gone to take away my family, my life and the man I love. And all you can say is that you're sorry?" She glared at Kagome as she flinched back, good! Let her be afraid! She took a threatening step forward but stopped short when all her siblings minus Edward stood in front of the little home wrecker.

Her whole body rocked with the amount of hurt, confusion, and betrayal she felt in that one act. "You…you guys are choosing her?" Her voice was thick with emotion as she took a step backwards, her hands clutching at her throat which threatened to squeeze shut at any second. She turned to Carlisle, her father, as he stepped forward with Esme next to him. "Alice, we're not choosing sides. You are a part of this family and you always will be but...we can't let you hurt her because she is just as much a part of this family as you are." She shook her head. "No…you're lying! You're on her side just because she has Jasper's bastard child! It's not fair! You know I can't have children!"

Edward glared at both Kagome and Jasper. He heard each and every thought that was running through everyone's head and none rang out louder in his mind then Alice's. She was hurt, confused and felt betrayed. Never in all his life did he dislike anyone then he did Kagome. She had no right to come waltzing back into their lives only to tear everything apart just so she could be happy. She disgusted him. More so then Bella, who had left him for the mutt simply because he would not lay with her. The irony of it all was that he was just using her to try and keep his real feelings in check.

He was also mad at Jasper, he had a choice to tell Kagome to go to hell but he didn't. Hell throughout his marriage to Alice he often thought of Kagome and compared the two. It wasn't fair to her and he had spoken to Jasper in private many a time. Every time Jasper promised that it would never happen again, that he loved Alice and he would do his best to forget Kagome. Yet, it always happened again. He had just given up and promised himself that he would be there for Alice no matter what. He would love her like Jasper couldn't.

Yes, he was in love with Alice but he had always stood in the background. She was happy with Jasper and he was fine with that, it did irk him that Jasper wasn't truly happy with Alice but so long as she was happy he didn't care. But now, now everything had been torn apart like a piece of paper torn apart and scattered on the wind. She was in pain, she was confused, and she was hurt. He quickly moved to her side and pulled her trembling form into his arms. She was so tired and weak that she merely leaned on him for support. He glared at his family and pulled her closer.

He ignored them as they finally realized what had been right in front of them for years and focused on Alice. She was whimpering and shaking with raw emotion. He had no doubt that if she could cry she would be sobbing by now but she couldn't. At least not physically yet inside her head she was howling and sobbing in pain and betrayal. He crooned to her and whispered small words of comfort to her. She merely clung to him tighter and whispered that she wanted to leave, that she needed to leave. He nodded and easily lifted her much smaller frame into his arms.

He started to walk towards the door but paused as he turned back to his father, his face grim and nodded to his thought questions. "I do and I will. I don't know if we'll ever be back…it's up to her but know that you will always be my parents. The rest of you…I…don't know anymore nor do I care." He ignored their winces of pain and their thoughts as he quickly sped out of the house. Right now he didn't care what happened to them or if he would ever see them again. All that mattered was that he and Alice get as far away from them as possible so she could heal and one day if she wanted to they would return but until then they could all go to hell.

Kagome looked down at the ground as Jasper walked over to her and pulled her into his slightly shaking arms. She didn't dare look up to see the looks on her families faces. She could feel their emotions and auras and she knew that they all blamed her, on varying degrees, for what had happened and she knew they were right. She was the reason their family had just lost two members and she knew there was nothing she could do to fix it. It was her fault and she would live with this for the rest of her 'life' but she was okay with that. She glanced up to look at Jasper and gave him a small smile. "Let's go get our son. He's waiting at the motel to meet you."

Jasper nodded and let her pull him out of the room and out of the house. He could feel his families raging emotions and they crashed over him a like a relentless tide. He knew they were mad at him, them, sad that Alice and Edward were gone for God knows how long. Shocked to find out that Edward loved Alice and shocked that they had both decided to leave.

It was all too much for him so he shoved their feelings to the side and focused on Kagome's as she led him towards the residential part of Forks, towards their son. He was not shocked by the amount of guilt and self loathing that rolled off of her but it barely held a candle to the amount of happiness and love that rolled off of her and for the time being that was all that mattered to him.

 


	12. Billy Black

Kagome scrunched up her nose as she ran her tongue over the sucker in her mouth and looked around the forest. It was tinted black by her sunglasses but she still saw everything as clearly as if it was the daytime. She glance to her left and smiled wickedly around the sucker in her mouth and let a small portion of her power flare.

It was five minutes later, very sloppy on their part, that a handful of huge wolves came snarling out of the woods. Bad, they treated everything as if it was a threat. Yet another mark against them. She glanced at the obvious pack leader, surprised to find it was not who she thought it would be, and frowned. She slowly pulled the sucker out of her mouth and gave them a cocky smile.

"You are but pups, your reaction time to a threat if far to slow, you treat everyone that is not a part of your pack as a threat. You will start many meaningless fights doing so. And why the hell isn't Jake Alpha?" She smiled as he shoved the sucker back in her mouth and watched as a naked man took the place of the wolf closet to her.

"A-aunt Kagome?" She nodded and rolled her eyes as she was swept up into two powerful arms, the rest of the pack looking on confused and on edge. She smiled as Jake put her back down and gave him a once over, making him blush like as school boy. "Not bad, but you're dad still wins." She laughed pulling her sucker out of her mouth and shoved it in Jake's shutting him up. "Well as you can see I'm not a threat so go along little ones, back to your patrolling I'm going to go see an old friend and Leah, hun, if you ever need to talk you can come to me."

She didn't bat an eye as a semi angry and naked Leah stomped over to her. "What would you know about this, Ka-go-me. You aren't one of us and you left a long time ago."

Kagome merely lowered her glasses and smirked as Leah gasped seeing her eyes flash gold. "Oh trust me my dear I know more than you think. Don't let the fact that I have the hot body of a twenty five year old fool you. Now, go get some clothe so those morons are staring and Jake you better not be."

"Just got back and already tossing around orders are we?" She smiled at the voice and turned towards it. There sitting in a wheel chair, handsome as ever, despite being the father of a sixteen year old boy, sat Billy Black. Grinning up at her like the teenage boy she knew and loved all those years ago.

"Well of course, its obvious you don't have a handle on things, geez they're like a bunch of pups! By the way why is Jake not pack leader and if you growl at me on more time Sam Uley I will hurt you." She didn't even bother to look back at Sam as she made her way over to Billy and sat on his lap, laughing as Jake made a barfing sound.

"Come on Kagome! That's my dad!" Kagome nodded as Billy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yup he's a DILF alright." Both Billy and Kagome laughed as Leah and Jake made sounds of fake gagging and the wolves let out small little whines, not wanting the horrid image in their heads.

"Oh grow up, anyways I'm here on business, it seems word of your little pack and has reached the wrong people. I'm here to whip you into to shape just in case said people come poking around. Can't have the descendants of one of my best friends getting killed off now can I? Oh dear Billy I do hope that's a cell phone in your pocket, you dirty old man." She laughed as he smiled boyishly up at her.

"I don't have a cell phone and I'm not old just thirty five, still a spring chicken." Kagome rolled her eyes at him but gave him a small peck on his check before jumping up and cracking her knuckles. "All right let's get this training started no time like the present!" With that she lunged at Sam and began 'teaching' him the basics.

Jake shook his head as he stood next to his dad. "You two are soo wrong. Ewww. I don't need that image in my head." Billy laughed as he watched the pack scamper to keep up with Kagome. "Oh you're just jealous." Jake huffed, he wasn't jealous really. "Whatever old man I don't see what she sees in you I'm so much better looking."

Billy smirked. "Kagome may have a lot of kinks but mother/son incest isn't one of them now get going, you're not exempt from this training. Now go on!" With that he gave his stunned son a push towards the fray, knowing he could have told him in a better way that Kagome was his actual birth mother. But, he wasn't one for all that mushy stuff, plus Kagome made him promised to keep it a secret. Something about demon politics or another. Well he did now she had to deal with the fall out, and yeah he was still a bit sore at her disappearing act fifteen years ago but hey. She was back and he was going to make sure she stayed.


	13. Wolf Pack

Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat pretty high up in a tree the grunts and huffs from down below reached her none the less. She glanced down at the source of said noises and let out a loud bored sigh. There ten feet below here, give or take a few feet, were Paul and Jake. They were rolling around on the ground 'play' fighting.

At first it was amusing because they were having fun, tossing punches and yelling out insults. Now, now it was serious and though it was amusing at first it got boring real fast. "Your mom!" Oh, she winced at that one because as soon as Paul had said it Jake's fist had broken his jaw. It was a miracle they were still in their human forms, then again Sam had ripped them all new ones, mainly Paul, when they had changed around her. Leave it to him to act like an over protective big brother five years too late.

Not that she was bitter or anything. I mean sure the last time she was invited to stay for the summer was when she was twelve, and so what if she needed his advice and guidance while she was fighting for her life and he was too busy to pick up the damn phone. It was no big deal. Nope, not bitter at all.

She sighed as Paul charged at Jake and they both slammed into the tree she was sitting on, making it shake with the impact. She glared at them. "Hey! I'm still here you know!" All she got in return was a few grunts and groans. "Fine forget you guys." The words were whispered as she skillfully climbed her way down the tree and left the clearing. Her mood not so happy.

The morons.

The whole reason they had stated 'play' fighting was because of her, now not to be arrogant but yeah, she was the shit on the Rez, Leah was to but come one now she would rather bite your head off rather than agree to hang out with you. That didn't mean she thought any less of the other young woman, oh no she was a girl after her own heart, it was just Leah had this invisible barrier around her that kept out stupid.

Sadly she herself did not, so when she had showed up a few weeks ago she was bombarded by the attention of every freaking wolf boy, minus her bother and those that had imprinted, it was a pain in the ass. She scowled as she walked through the woods, oh yeah now many other chicks would love to have their own 'harem' of guys vying for their attention but not her. It was flat out annoying. She couldn't say hi to one of the guys without the other ones getting huffy.

It was like Inu Yasha and Kouga all over again times like a billion.

"Hey! Kagome!" She grit her teeth as she paused mid step and turned to face Jared. She gave him a strained smile as he jogged over to her. "Hey Jared." Her voice was normal, just because she was annoyed at Jake and Paul did not mean she was going to take it out on him.

Jared smiled glad that he had finally caught her alone. " What's up?" He fell in step with her as they began walking aimlessly through the woods.

"Nothing much, Paul and Jake are at it again about twenty feet that way." She pointed behind them. "Then again now that I'm gone I bet they're making out or something." She grinned and laughed lightly as he joined her.

It was a running joke in the pack. She herself had started it. She had mentioned one day that it was odd that they always had to get physical when they fought. They of course reassured her that they were fighting over her and she had come back at them, without skipping a beat, that they were probably using her as a cover to get all hot and bothered with each other. They would never live it down.

"Oh yeah, you know it." He chuckled as they walked along, he now realized that she was heading for the shores of First beach. "So, besides that do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so, though knowing my luck I'll probably end up in the middle of another pissing contest. I might just go over to Leah's and chill with her. Her 'anti stupid barrier' will keep me safe. Why? You got some romantic thing planned? " She arched an eyebrow at him making him blush.

"What? No of course not." He blushed more thinking about how stupid he felt for having everything needed to have a picnic in the back of his car and a nice little spot on first beach to have it.

She laughed lightly, having heard of his plans from Leah who heard them from Seth who was complaining to Embry and Quil about how unfair it was that Jared had planned all that out making them all look bad. Leah had also warned her to stay clear of Embry for the next two days because he had planned out some sort of lovey dovey date at the roller rink or something. She would no doubt be either suckered or guilted into going anyway. These boys knew how to play her like a fiddle.

It wasn't her fault she had a soft spot for anything canine.

Normally she would be glad that one of her wolf boys had backed out of a plan but she was feeling much batter now, thanks to him, and seeing him blush and no doubt ready to toss his carefully planned night out the window she deiced to be nice. Plus if she just so happened to piss off Sam in the process, for he had forbid her from being involved with anyone from the pack, that was an added bonus.

She smiled as she turned to him her arms clasped behind her back. "Well that's to bad because I'm kind of hungry but I don't want to go back to the Rez, I got a heads up from Leah. Embry, Quil and Seth are all hunting for me." She pouted lightly and turned back around and stretched her arms above her head. "Well, let's get back to the Rez. I can't wait to see what they have planned and the argument that will ensue." She smirked to herself as he caught her arm and turned around to face him her smirk replaced by a look of surprise. "Jared?"

Jared blushed a bit more as she turned her bright blue eyes on him, her face set in an adorable little pout slash confused look. It wasn't hard to tell why everyone on the Rez was after her, she was well…perfect and he wasn't just talking physical wise. Oh no, she was perfect in every sense of the word. She was kind, loving, understanding, and well just perfect. He felt like a sappy fool thinking this but hey, what was that saying? Love makes you crazy? Or was it love makes you do crazy things? Oh hell it didn't matter. "Um, well if you want I have some stuff in the back of my car…it's parked over by first beach if you want to um…yeah." Oh God he sounded liked a love sick teenager, it was so out of character for him! He felt like a goober. He felt like Seth!

Kagome smiled and nodded at him, "Sounds good let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards First beach and smiled to herself as he shook himself out of his stupor and gripped her hand a bit tighter and began leading the way. Her smiled faltered a bit as they reached the beach and saw Seth, Quil, Embry, and pretty much the whole pack, minus Paul and Jake who were no doubt having massive amounts of GBS and her older brother and his darling Emily, staked out around a campfire.

"Hey no fair!" Seth pointed at their conjoined hands.

"Dude that's so trifling!" Quil was glaring at Jared.

"So does that mean you'll go skating with me tomorrow?" Embry gave her puppy dog eyes and even as she let go of Jared's hand to go sit by Leah she nodded. "Sweet!" The gloating was easy to hear in his voice. Once she sat by Leah she let her head drop into her lap and groaned as the pissing contest began.

Leah laughed lightly and patted her back. "Sucks having your own little harem doesn't it?" She merely groaned and peeked at her. "I think…I'm going to become a lesbian. Leah will you be my lesbian girlfriend?" Leah laughed lightly as shouts of no and other words and sound of horror escaped the boys. "Sure, Kagome sure. Just let me be the one to tell your brother." They both laughed and nodded as the boys began freaking out.


	14. Jacob Black

Kagome rolled her eyes as her mate to be 'accidentally' flexed as he picked up a bag of food. "When you're done showing off bring the bag inside." She giggled lightly as he pouted at her as she turned and entered the house smiling happily at Emily. "Good morning Emily."

Emily smiled at her, "Good morning Kagome. How are you?"

Kagome smiled as she started putting away some of the groceries Sam had brought in already, Emily joining her in the kitchen. "I'm fine a bit sore from last night but besides that everything's just dandy."

Emily blushed; even though Kagome was only seventeen she was so…open about her sexuality. "I-I see. That's good?"

Kagome nodded as she kneeled in front of the open fridge putting away industrial size packages of meat.

Sam fake gagged as he leaned on the wall, "That is so disgusting."

Kagome smiled to herself as she put away another package of meat. "Oh hush up it was better then good it was fucking orgasmic."

Sam scrunched up his face as Emily giggled. "I do not need to know that about my baby sister."

Kagome threw a smirk at him over her shoulder, "Compared to what Jacob was thinking last night I highly-"

Sam paled and cut her off "Don't go there. Ewwww."

Kagome smirked and winked at Emily who was enjoying the banter between the two half siblings. "Kagome! Where do you want me to put this?" Kagome rolled her eyes as Jacob rounded the corner, "In the bathroom. Baka where does food go? In the kitchen. Can you believe him? 'Where does it go?' I had to pick the slow one."

Jacob huffed as he sat the bag on the counter, nodding at Sam his alpha and future brother in law before turning to his mate to be. "Excuse me the last time I put food in the kitchen where its supposed to be I got yelled at because you forgot to tell me it was for-"

Sam growled, "Don't even finish that sentence in fact don't even think. God, I think I'm going to be sick."

Jacob blushed lightly, "Sorry…not my fault."

Kagome giggled, "Aww poor oni-chan."

Sam stared at her blankly, "Kagome…" She smiled sweetly, "Hai oni-chan?" His eye twitched, "Stop thinking such nasty thoughts and Jacob stop responding to them!"

Kagome giggled as he brother looked sick, Emily giggled lightly as Jacob blushed looking away with a light cough. It sucked being part of the pack, everyone in the pack knew what the other was thinking. All. The. Time. He blushed lightly as Kagome thought more naughty thoughts…was she going into heat soon? He grinned wolfishly, oh that would be nice~

"Jacob! Kagome! You two are nasty! In the kitchen? We eat there!"

Kagome giggled as she stood up shutting the fridge, "Is this better?"

Sam fake gagged, "That's even worse! You're supposed to get clean in there not dirty!"

Emily giggled as she watched Kagome mess with Sam, it was nice. Now that all the crap with Bella was over and Kagome was back from Japan things were nice again.

"KAGOME! Eww no just STOP thinking! Jacob oh you sick little freaks!" Kagome giggled as Jacob stalked over to her pulling her into his arms his head resting on her shoulder.

Emily giggled again as her mate to be gagged at the thoughts Kagome and Jacob were thinking. When all the crap with Bella was going on no one was happy. Now, now that it was over and everyone had moved on and Kagome had come home things were good. They were happy again, even though her poor Sam had to deal with the fact that his 'baby sister' was all grown up and sexually active. Very much so.


	15. Jacob Black

Kagome swung her feet lightly as she sat on the log around the campfire. "Sooooo….you're saying Bella dumped Jake for a 'blood sucker'?" Paul nodded snickering lightly as Jake huffed. "Nope." Paul popped the P. "They were never going out in the first place. He was stalking her like a love sick puppy." Jake glared and Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Paul grinned. "Oh yeah, it gets better. Jakey poo over here confused his love to her and kissed her…and then she punched him in the face."

Kagome frowned. "Well that wasn't very nice. Not at all. I don't think I like this Bella."

Leah smirked. "That's what I said and then they all got mad at me when I yelled at her for stringing Jake along." Kagome's frown deepened. "She what?" Jake huffed. "Nothing!" Kagome glared at him lightly and turned to Paul. "Spill."

Paul grinned happily. "Well, you see she pulled a bitch face move. She started dating Edward but still strung along Jakie poo. I mean she practically used him when her stone cold lover left her high and dry and latched onto Jake and led him to believe that he still had a chance with her. Then when the stupid leech got himself in trouble she left without a glance back. Jake was devastated. Depressed even and then! Now this is the kicker. She came back and expected them to still be friends and Jakey boy agreed needless to say he was shattered when she married the corpse. In fact if you hadn't come I'm sure he would still be mooning over her." By now Kagome was positively livid.

Jake was to. He glared at Paul, hell he glared at everyone except for Kagome. "Thank you guys for telling her my horrid past with Bella. Hell why you're at it why don't you tell her about when my mom died? Or better yet when-" He was cut off by Kagome who was now on her feet and positively fuming.

"Oh that bitch! She is so lucky she's practically unkillable or I'd go over there right now and rip her fucking face off! Oh I'm so fucking- wait….she's a vampire now and I'm pretty sure my miko powers…yes…Yes!" She quickly turned on her heels and was ready to march over to the Cullen's and rip said face off of said bitch.

Jake jumped up and pulled her into his chest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down!" She huffed and turned in his embrace to look at him, ignoring the chuckles from Paul and Jared. "Why?" He sighed a small smile tugging on his face. "Because Kagome, the treaty." She snorted. "Do I look like a were shifter? No, I am, my Jakie Poo, a miko, the high one of Japan if I may. I am not bound by your silly little treaty which is void because it was not approved by the demon council. So please let me go my dear so I can go and rip that trifling little bitch." She smiled happily and patted him on the chest as she got out of his embrace and continued on her way towards town.

Paul laughed as Sam sighed into his hands and mutter under his breath about little sisters. "Dude you better go get your girl before she kills your ex." Everyone laughed at Paul's words. Jake glared at Paul. "Fuck you."

Paul batted his eyes at him. "Well…as much as you would love it I'm not fond of having my face ripped off…which is what Kagome is going to do to Bella if you don't go stop her."

Jake glared at him and ran after Kagome muttering under his breath as about stupid people starting shit.

Paul laughed as Jake disappeared into the woods. "Oh man is he whipped." He blinked as Sam glared at him. "What?"

Sam's glare intensified. "Way to go Paul. You had to do that huh?"

Paul blinked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Leah snorted. "Uh huh and I'm a bottle of sun shine." Seth snickered. Paul rolled his eyes. "Oh come on guys. What were you planning on doing? Keeping her in the dark? Come on now, she already knows what we are. I mean if we can tell her that then why can't we tell her about Bella fucking Cullen?"

Sam didn't miss a beat. "Because we all know how much of a hot head she is."

Paul grinned. "I know, hard to believe she's you're half sister. Man I have to give it to your dad. He wasn't much of a good guy but God are his tastes in women are great! Look at how Kagome turned out!"

Sam glared making Paul hold up his hands in surrender. "Well as much as I would love to continue this fun littler conversation don't you guys think we should go help Jake? I mean it's been pretty quite. She's either killed him and is on her way towards the Cullen's or she's knocked him out and is still on her way to the Cullen's…" He laughed as everyone shot up and ran into the forest. He chuckled as he got up and causally walked after them a smirk on his face. Oh man this night was turning out to be fucking epic!


	16. Carlisle Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Tough Love

Kagome blinked as she caught sight of a sulking Edward and turned to her gracious host, Carlisle, and arched an eyebrow at him. "What's his problem? He finally accept that Bella loves the wolf?" Carlisle mutely nodded and shot Kagome _the_ look.  
  
Kagome merely snorted. Honestly, if he was so worried about her 'emotional torturing' his son then why after one hundred years did he call her asking her to come help the situation? He knew full well that she was not one to sugar coat anything for anyone. The smiling happy young girl that she had been when she was fifteen had been left back in the feudal era some five hundred and ten years ago.  
  
He himself should know better than that, he was the one had changed her. Yes, she was his first and only slip up. He had found her in the battle field after the 'big battle' and was driven mad by the smell of blood, a sickening mixture of human, half demon, and demon, and he bit her, almost sucked her dry, yet pulled back at the last minute. The girl she had been all those years ago died on that day on the battle field where her fallen comrades lay. It was kind of poetic.  
  
None the less he took her with him and asked her to be his 'mate' until he found his true one in Esme, things between them were still awkward, yet she didn't let it phase her. She had after all only been attracted to Carlisle in physical sense, as mean as it was to say, yes he was a friend but her feelings for him had never been more then friendship, she had not let them grow beyond that. Well okay she lied, she allowed herself to care for him as a fuck buddy at most but that was it. In the back of her mind she knew she was lying but she ignored that voice, she was so used to ignoring it now that it came as a second nature to her. None the less the feeling was mutual, as far as she knew, so there was no bad blood, pun intended, between them.  
  
She blinked as Esme waltzed by her, turning her nose up at her, and started to coddle Edward. She snorted in disgust as he sucked it up yet retreated even further into his self induced depression. To think she used to think that smiles, words of comfort, and hugs could fix everything. She shuddered in disgust. She ignored the pointed look from Carlisle and leaned against the piano facing Edward and Esme. "You know. That's not going to help at all…" It was a statement not a question.  
  
Carlisle let out a small wince as Esme glared at Kagome, they would never get along and he knew why, he briefly noted that the rest of his small family had appeared in various parts of the room to watch 'Esme vs. Kagome'. He really was starting to regret asking his long time friend, for he considered her as such, and ex lover to come help the situation. Yes, he knew Kagome cared deeply for Edward and all his children, but her methods were not very conventional and he knew he only had himself to blame. Even so he was growing weary of their never ending 'pissing contest' and that was putting it nicely.  
  
Esme shot the younger looking Asian woman a glare, she could not stand the other woman. What with her small yet curvy stature. Her natural looking pale flawless skin and back length flowing black hair. What irked her most was the fact that she was allowed to keep her deep blue eyes, she was special. Even worse was the fact that she had been Carlisle's first mate and the first mother to those she now called her children.  
  
The only thing that made those thoughts bearable was the fact that Carlisle had chosen her. She had won, she had Carlisle, the children, the house, the family and Kagome had nothing. She was the black sheep of the vampire world, yes even odder then the Volturi and that was saying something. They along with half of the vampire community vied after her hand yet she turned them down. She lived in solitude in the rural mountains of Japan and only graced the world with her presence when she so chose without repercussion. She was that special. She hated the woman like she had hated no other. "Don't tell me how to treat my son."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as the 'bitch' Esme came out. She snorted, she knew the woman wasn't as innocent and all loving as she seemed. She could be and was a vain bitch, it didn't matter how well she tried to hide it nor how many she fooled with her act. She would always be able to see through it. Yet, no one believed her oh well. "He was mine before he was yours. Onna. Besides you're just encouraging his destructive behavior. Like always. You'll coddle him, make him believe that Bella is the one and he should do whatever it takes to be with her when its plain to see she has moved on to the wolf. You're setting him up to fall."  
  
The room seemed to chill with her cold words. Esme merely glared at her and pulled Edward closer to herself. "At least I love him enough to cheer him up. Besides what say do you have? You left, I'm the one who has been here for him, for them, for the past one hundred years. I don't know why Carlisle called you nor do I care. I think you are doing more harm than good here but I respect my mates wishes and tolerate you."  
  
Kagome snorted and blinked lazily at Esme as her other children watched on in silence. "Listen here onna, I left because I could see the strain your problem with me was putting on my children, because you do know Carlisle changed them for me, not you. He thought it was the least he could do after what he did to me. The reason he called me is because he trusts me to offer guidance to our son. Yes, I use tough love but that's what he responds best to and instead of sitting her arguing with you like he and the rest of my children aren't watching us, feeling torn between us, I am going to say my piece and then leave."  
  
Kagome cut off Esme's move to protest with an icy glare and turned her semi softened gaze to look at Edward who by now had pulled himself out of Esme's arms having read her thoughts. "Edward. You know I won't tell you what you want to hear but what you need to hear."  
  
Edward nodded solemnly, he knew this. "Well, I'm sure by now you know the truth. Bella no longer loves you she loves the wolf and you know why. You left her Edward, you broke her and yes it was out of love and fear for her safety but it does not deter the fact that you did hurt her. You have to accept the fact that no matter how noble the intentions were she was still heartbroken. The wolf was there to pick up the pieces that you broke her into and you need to realize that in him she found comfort and love."  
  
Edward nodded sadly. "I know…but I love her." Kagome sighed and stood up so she was no longer leaning on the piano. "I know you do, but you should let her go because you 'love' her. What's the use of pursing her and making her feel bad for loving the wolf? What's the use of torturing yourself just because you don't want to move on? Yes, it will hurt and yes you will be lonely but you will grow from this Edward. You're a strong young man and for me to see you acting like a…a spoiled child not wanting to give up his favorite toy, it makes me ashamed to call you my son. I don't know what bull shit Esme has been feeding you in my absence but I know I raised you better than this. Didn't I?"  
  
Edward sighed and looked up at her his eyes no longer as dull and pathetic as they were moments before. "Yes, you did. I-I'm sorry." Kagome shook her head. "Apologies mean and do nothing. It's your actions that make a difference. Now stop sulking and man up." She smiled lightly at him as he stood up and walked over to her to give her a hug. "Thank you mother." She waved his whispered words off and pulled away from him. "Don't mention it, now I suggest you go straighten things out and put an end to this angst fest." He nodded and using his vampire speed he placed a kiss on her cheek before running off to find Bella and put an end to their 'angst fest'.  
  
Kagome sighed as she stretched seemingly not caring that in the span of five minutes she had been able to make Edward see what none of them, minus Esme, was trying to make him see. She rolled her eyes as Esme left the room in a huff and retreated to the forest to do God knows what. She turned her gaze to her scattered children around the room and offered them all a smile that was more of a smirk then a smile yet they returned it none the less.  
  
"You know…if I wasn't already mated and didn't view you as my mom I would totally bang you. You know that right?" She laughed as Rose hit Emmet for his perverted comment but nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just that hot." She laughed along with her children, minus Edward who was cleaning up the shit that had hit the fan, and let herself be taken back to a time when she was the matriarch of the family and things were right.  
  
She quickly squashed those feelings down because what was the use of pinning over the past? None. Instead she took the time to laugh and joke with her children while she had the time. She had no doubt that Esme would pitch a fit and hold her to her promise of leaving. She brushed those thoughts off and laughed lightly as she made fun of Jasper's new hairdo, missing the longing look Carlisle was sending her, whether it was on purpose or not only she would know.

 

 

 


	17. Jacob Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Sibling Rivalry

Kagome gazed at her elder half sister's 'new look' and blinked slowly trying to digest everything that she had been told upon her arrival half an hour ago. She slowly looked around the room full of vampires, were shifters and whatever else was hiding in the shadows, oh my! She shot Edward a glare when he chuckled at her. Stupid mind reading twat, yeah that's right I just called you a twat. She smirked when Edward let out a small huff, even though it was amusing to mess with her new brother in law she knew everyone in the room was waiting for her reaction.  
  
She sat up a little bit straighter making everyone in the room, even the vampires, hold their breath. She resisted the urge to smirk at them all and smiled to ease their worries. "So…Bella, you married a vampire he knocked you with Rensemameme or however you say it and she um…almost killed you from the inside. You had her and he changed you. Oh and Jake and the others are were shifters. Right?"  
  
Bella nodded lightly upset at her sister's comment about the creative name she gave her daughter. While she would admit that she did kind of like her younger half sister it didn't take much for her to get irked at her. It was normal, if you took in to account that her younger half sibling was the reason her world was torn apart when she was younger.  
  
Oh yes, Kagome was born out of wed lock while her parents were, in her mind, happily married. So yes, she was a bit biased when it came to her younger half sibling. So it came as no surprise to anyone who knew about her feelings for her, Edward, her dad, Jasper who was hiding out in the next room, and Jake, when her words came out jaded and sharper then she intended. "Yes, and her name is Renesmee. It's a combination of my mother's name and Esme's name."  
  
Kagome nodded, more then used to Bella's treatment of her, and shot her dad a small smile. The poor man was always on pins and needles when his daughters were in the same room together. With good reason, sadly, Bella had this complex of trying to best her and embarrass her. It was understandable but she tried to avoid it, she truly did but Bella was a pro at getting under her skin with veiled insults here and there all the while trying to appear to be innocent, and it really annoyed her.  
  
Kagome cleared her thoughts, shooting Edward a small glare knowing he was listening, it wasn't really his fault but hey, it was still rude. Yes, she could erect a barrier but she was tired and had jet lag. She ignored Edward as he stared at her in wonder and suspicion. God, leave it to Bella to marry a guy with –no, she wasn't going to finish that thought.  
  
She sloppily threw up a barrier around her mind and ignored Edward as she began to speak. "Well…okay? I mean I've seen weirder. I mean I myself am mother to a kitsune who is at this very moment no doubt making me a grandmother for the hundredth time, that boy will be the death of me. Sister to the leader of the northern wolf tribe in Japan as well as to the Dog General and lord of the western lands in the demon realm. Not to mention all the other wonderful and often times odd people I've met in my journeys, and don't even get me started on all the titles and things I have under my belt. All I really have to ask is why, if you become 'frozen' the moment you're changed do you my dearest sister not look like you're knocked up?"  
  
Kagome had no doubt that if Bella could blush she would be right now but she couldn't. All she could do was gape at her, along with half of the room, and make choking noises. Sadly she quickly snapped out of her stupor and screeched out in a high pitched voice. "W-hat? How dare you?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, leave it to Bella to be over dramatic. "Look Bella it's a logical question. You were knocked up when Edward changed you…be it your stomach was ripped open at the time, you should still look like you are pregnant not like some alternative tastes European model. I get that Edward most likely 'put you back together' even so you still had your rock hard placenta in you because you had a C-section of sorts." She curled her lip in diastase at the thought of it.  
  
"So unless he ripped that out and somehow managed to stitch you back together so you would have a flat stomach you should look forever pregnant. Any way you look at it Edward must have done something because I doubt he liked the idea of you forever looking knocked up. Unless he's into that kind of thing…well obviously he's not because you don't look pregnant, but still. You get my point."  
  
A stunned silence filled the room as everyone once again gapped at her, Bella herself was doing a great impression of a fish out of water. The silence was broken by Emmet's loud laugh echoing throughout the room. "Dude! You married the wrong sister! This one is way cooler!"  
  
Kagome shot Emmet a smirk as Bella stormed out of the room with Edward trailing behind her. "As much as I would love to be related to you Emmet I would never marry someone so…whipped. Besides, I don't like girly emo guys." This time Jake, Leah, Emmet, and even Rose cracked grins. "So what kind of guys do you like?" Emmet shot her a coy look and a small wink. "Well, sadly for you I unlike my dear mom don't go after married guys…well okay I might make an exception for you, but I have no doubt Rosalie would try to kill me." She was joking of course, she vowed when she was younger that she would never repeat the mistakes of her mother. Ever.  
  
Rose mockingly glared at Kagome, yes she usually hated outsiders especially human ones but, but! This young woman seemed to be her kind of girl, much like Leah, plus she disliked Bella as much if not more than her and was good at making fun of and embarrassing the little bitch. "Oh, there's no question I would kill you." Her voice was light and angelic as the words slipped out of her mouth like honey. It would be hard for anyone to tell she was joking but luckily Kagome had experience with said senses of humor.  
  
Kagome shot Rose a grin her eyes flashing with raw power for a mere second making everyone in the room tense, that wasn't human. "You could try my dear but I doubt you would have much luck. The thousands before you haven't and the thousand's after won't either. I'm just that good. But don't worry if you want you can join the party. I've always wanted to try a threesome with vampires."She laughed as her dad covered his ears and scrunched up his face much like a two year old. "Kagome! I don't want to hear this! La, la, la, la I can't hear you!" Everyone laughed as he left the room followed by a smiling Sue.  
  
Paul shot Kagome a smirk. "You're a wild one aren't you?" Kagome grinned devilishly. "You know it. But sadly for you I don't go for mated males either. I had a bad experience with one once. Teme didn't tell me he was mated at all and the next day his banshee of a mate showed up and tried to kill me." She shivered at the memory. "Never again." Everyone laughed lightly at her making her blush.  
  
Paul pouted. "But you would for Emmet?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him, feeling a lot like a pre teen with all the eye rolling she was doing today. "I said I would think about it, besides I'm kind of with someone…I think…maybe…does IMing and sexting count? Yeah I think it does…" She trailed off as everyone looked at her in confusion save for Jacob who was looking anywhere but at her with a small blush on his face.  
  
"Would you guys stop looking at me like that? Geez, not all of us have some magic voodoo that leads us to our mate for life…nor a pixie like vampire that can see the future and play match maker, God." She scrunched her face up in mock anger. Alice merely smiled a knowing smile. "Well if you want to know Kagome I can tell you who you end up with…" Alice's eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
Kagome gulped lightly, Alice's grin and eyes reminding her far to much of a certain demon slayer who used to love trying to hook her up with Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and anyone else she thought would be a good match for her. "Um, no its okay. I'm the kind of person who takes thing as they come. What will be will be. I'm not Bella you know, wanting things now and my way." Alice huffed. "You're no fun." Kagome smiled. "Well okay fine you can give me hint but nothing else." Alice squealed loudly and clapped her hands. "Yay! Okay hmm a hint…hmmm. Oh! I got it! I hope you like doggy style because you're future mate loves it!"  
  
Esme gasped at Alice's brazen words. "Alice!" Alice merely grinned and ducked her head. Jasper shook his head a small smile on his face as Emmet, Paul, Leah, Jake, and Jared burst out laughing. Poor Seth had a bright red blush on his face. Kagome sweat dropped. "Great, you just narrowed it down to about ninety seven percent of my suitors, my maybe boyfriend included."  
  
Emmet wolf whistled and slapped Paul on the back. "She's a freak!" Paul grinned lecherously. "Man! If only I wasn't mated I'd tap that!" Kagome groaned as her father's angered voice yelled at them from the other room. "That's my daughter boys and I'd like to remind you I have a shot gun and as the sheriff its my duty to shoot at over grown wolves and vampires to protect my town!" They all laughed except the ones who were threatened.  
  
Alice pouted because she didn't get the reaction she had wanted. "Well darn, I was expecting a better reaction." Kagome smiled apolitically at her. "Sorry dear most of my friends are either canine or canine like, I guess you could say I'm the bestiality fan of the family and Bella is the necrophilia one." Emmet and Paul were leaning on each other for support as they laughed. Everyone else minus Esme and Carlisle were either smirking or chuckling lightly.  
  
It all stopped the second a calmer looking Bella and Edward entered the room. Bella blinked and looked around her small family in confusion. "What's going on?" Rose smirked at the little whore, ignoring her brothers glare, and opened her mouth letting her words slip out like sugar coated honey. "Nothing much, we were all just talking about how much we would rather it be Kagome that's part of our family." Bella gasped if hurt. Leah snorted and spoke up. "Yeah, I mean I feel for you guys, getting stuck with Bella, ugh."  
  
Bella let out a small whimper like sound before running out of the house again with Edward on her heels again. Kagome sighed and held her head in her hands. "God, I'm never going to hear the end of this. Did you guys really have to do that?" Leah smirked. "No, but it was funny huh?" Kagome huffed. "Oh yeah hilarious." Rose nodded. "I know." Kagome snorted, she had no doubt she would fit in well here, much to her sister's annoyance, but hey she was the one who called her.  
  
Alice giggled, no doubt seeing bits and pieces of the future, if her glazed over eyes were anything to go by, and turned to Jake. "…you are one lucky mutt." Everyone blinked at her as she smiled knowingly and left the room a skip in her step. Kagome flushed red as it clicked in her head and let a small grin cross her face. "Well I guess my would be boyfriend is a for sure boyfriend…and here I was afraid we were hooking up just to spite Bella. Then again that's just an added bonus." She smiled innocently yet it was slightly off due to the sadistic glint in her eyes.


End file.
